fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Nakano
Erin Nakano (中野エリン Nakano Erin), is the founder and the guild master of the Lovely Maiden Guild. She was previously a S-Class Mage of the Divine Arcanum Guild, but left to start her own guild. Appearance Erin is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. As a child, she wore it tied in a high ponytail. As an adult, it is usually tied into two loose ponytails. Some time after leaving her hometown, she also somehow obtained a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. The reason for this is unknown, though it is said that it's there for fashion purposes. In her youth, she had a slender frame. Despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now has a rather large bust; 106 centimeters in circumference. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's been called the most beautiful woman in the world by several people. Erin also tends to wear a grass-green coat as well. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears black, open-toed sandals with high heels and red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. Personality Erin is a extremely docile and loving guild master. She is a person who thinks of the members of her guild as her children. She never hesitates to call a member from the guild her "daughter" and even treats new members as such. She sometimes doesn't notice this, but she also tends to give lectures and speak to the guild members in a rather motherly-like tone, even when she's not trying to. Although, she is known to be a very wise woman with a calm and gentle personality. Erin has a bit of a drinking problem. While drunk, her the nature of her personality changes and becomes similar to what her personality was when she was younger. So when she does go Katherine for a drink, Katherine always makes sure to not give her too much alcohol because she hates how Erin's personality changes. When Erin asks for more alcohol, Katherine would try to distract her, by telling her of all the work she needs to get done. Erin then remembers the stack of papers on her desk and excuses herself to her quarters. It has been explained by Erin, that in her younger years, She was cynical of anyone with dreams, especially those who wanted to become a great wizard or even a Wizard Saint. She was an impatient girl who did not hesitate to pick a fight with anyone around her and always got herself into trouble. She generally warmed up after joining a guild and making friends. History Under Construction! Magic & Abilities Under Construction! Quotes Under Construction! Trivia Under Construction! Category:Guild Master Category:Lovely Maiden Guild